GMAF- Challenger Addition
Information This years Grand Martial Arts Federtation tournament! Is the most diffcult as of yet! Will you be the winner? Gaining millions of dollars! Fighting your rivals, and people from all across the world with all of there many martial arts styles! This year it is hosted by the one and only Chrollo Killmor! Offering a full 10 million dollar prize to the winner!!! ''RANDOM NOTE '' Everyone in the 3rd Generation school grouping WILL GO, to this tournament. Outside of the tournament there will be events, and things to keep everyone preocupied if they dont fight. But everyone WILL go, because all in all. Its a school field trip. Location This years GMAF will be taking place in the country of ' Zuton Mexea! A still fairly New country that was artifiacally made almost 90 years ago! Zuton Mexea is home to 3 sets of climate! Zanzabar stones! A Land based off the Deseret, The Tungent Jungle, filled with unknown and almost alien like wild life, that will rip you limb from limb if your not careful! And then Crystaland, a land that has the same climitcal structure as antartica! The perliminary rounds takes place in The Tungent Jungles! Where everyone will be forced to trek the land sin a surivial contest Tasked with hunting, and surviving the aspects of the wild and making it to the beacon while the time is up, all the while collecting 3 medallions along the way! All the while having to survive a series of games a the same time. The Semi-FInals take place in the Zanzabar Stones area! Treking the deseret where the competetors will fight in gladiator styted games to the DEATH! And the finals are in crystaland! Where the competetos will have on one styled matches. In an arena, with ring outs and everything. And occasionally random events that the fight even more challanging for the competetors! Crystaland final arena What you see here, is the I.O.B.A. Or Ioba stage. It's an intellegent Optimizer, Battle Arena, that allows the fighters to set up battle terrians and even weapons before the fighting starts. If one were to want weapons and the like for there match. Then they have to put the placment order into the computer on the platform there. Doing so, will allow the battle arena to Optimize any weapon and digitally transport it there so you may use it as you wish. These matches can be to the death, it's tottally up to the fighters. Not even the viewers choice. Now, be warned. If you die, then you die... It's not our fault. You know what you signed up for before you stepped in here." The man said still pacing."When you all get onto the platforms, it will guide you down the scanner hall. The Ioba then checks your vitals and determines if your qualified for combat. So dont get sick. If your sick, it's an automatic disqualifaction. The neat part is, you can have a theme song when you get out there." He said crossing his arms."Now for the Arena itself." Coughing he put both hands behind his back. " The Ioba allows the users to either use the natural standard tournament arena. Placed with electric currents that shock the body with 100 watts of electric energy every time they come in contact with the ground, or a wall surface. Or it allows multiple sections: mountain, jungle, plains, desert, destroyed city, and lake landscapes. Created completely from the optimizer. These different types of terrain were designed to give the combatants the chance to take the fight to an area most suited to their fighting style and abilities. The one who wins the coin toss will be the one who gets to pick the terrian in combat. And yes, the Optimizer has these terrians already set up and into place. With that being said these areas are very real. But once the match is over. The Ioba will discard the arena terrian to get ready for the next match. Any more questions?" He said stopping finally and smiling at all of them. " The sponsors and host of this tournament will be made unknown untill further notice. " Without further ado. Please make your way to the specific areas of your stay in the estate. Rest up.. you have alot of fighting ahead of you." - 2nd GMAF tournament announcer! This style has been brought back fot he FInal Arena in Crystal land where the opponents will fight one final bout to be the winner! Resort ( Resort Island ) Resort Islands Theme! 1255497-bigthumbnail.jpg 1255497-bigthumbnail.jpg 288912-poketopia_super.png The resort is in the center of Zuton Mexea. Its a tropical setting, an island connected to a bridge! With a bar, housing for each figher, and even the non-fighters! Massassage palors, clubs, and even large casino areas to gamble in. The Climate is NEVER, to hot, nor to cold in the center of Zuton Mexea on Resort Island. All of the fighters and non fighters will be here when they are not fighting. ( MEANING YOU WILL BE THERE, NOT OFF INTO THE TOURNAMENT AREAS MESSING WITH STUFF - Eye twitches - ) The-Beach-anime-23307169-985-695.png 346263-bigthumbnail.jpg 10068241.jpg anime-beach-02.png anime-beach-cute-girl.jpg art-anime-ecchi-beach-624504.jpeg commission__beach_party_by_darkereve-d6ut5uv.jpg nature-anime-tropical-island-bus-stop-ocean-677071.jpg SKY-anime-22925091-1920-1200.jpg 58275_129963953718441_100001145110694_154433_912261_n.jpg athrunn.jpg ShirtlessRF1_zps973a9710.png thumb.jpg GMAF-Challanger Addition Rules! No God Moding: God Moding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In the Yakuza Mob definition of T-1, we see that for every three dodges performed, you must take one hit. Not abiding by this rule will cause your post to become voided, and allowing the opponent to post next. This would result in the attack performed by this person's previous post to actually hit, and you are forced to take said damage. No Auto Hitting: Auto Hitting is exactly as it sounds; do not state that an attack actually hits an opponent. An example of this would be 'RPer1 punches RPer2 in the face.' This does not allow the opponent to possibly evade, parry, and counter, which is a strict violation of T-1 regulations. Instead, do this: 'RPer1 attempts to punch RPer2 in the face.' The word attempt allows the opponent to do the possible evade, counter, etc...or take the hit. No Meta Gaming:'' ''Meta Gaming would be taking information that is OOC (Out Of Character) and placing it into the knowledge IC (In Character.) It is also a variation of mind reading, if someone says that they think something, your character can not know what is said in this thought. It is exactly that, a thought. Example one would be if you as a person read of a profile of another character OOC and your IC assumes to know this information about that other person's character without ever actually meeting them, or knowing who they are. Your character wouldn't know these things, period. Example two would be if someone said, 'I bit down against my lip as my eyes scanned over her for less than a moment. I thought to myself 'I would love to have a piece of that..." Then in your post, you state I can't believe how much of a pervert this person is for thinking about me in that way". Clearly you can't know what the person is thinking, and would not be able to react to somethign your character hasn't experienced, heard, seen or felt IC directly. ''TIME LIMIT ONCE FIGHTS START Once a battle is started there is no speficific time limit persay when it comes down to the finals and the semi-finals. But the first round there is. Within the jungle survival portion, everyone will be given a full week to collect there medallions and everyone must and will do a RP with the game master ( Keyo ) IN order to do this. Only will anther Admin be appointed Game Master if Keyo, can not to do it himself. If one of the fighters does not get in contact with there competeor, or a judge, or the game master within 3 days of time. Then the opposite competeor, the one who was waiting. Will be allowed a free post, to defeat there opposing fighter. Causing the MIA fighter, to lose. GAME MASTER The Gamster will mostly be needed during the first and final rounds of this tournament. Seeing the game-master will be the one randomly throwing in events to throw off the competetors in attempts to make them fail. The Game master will control the climate, the wild life or things that may attack, the terrian etc. Its the Game Masters job to make things competetive during each bout. JUDGES'' With all of the YMRP rules applying for this tournament ( YES ALL ) Then that would require a Judge of some sort, 2 actually. This will be mostly used within the Semi-finals, and final rounds of the tournament. A Judge will not be needed througout the first rounds. The Judge will help if, ( IF! ) The two fighters ask for the judges help. The Judge will not give helpful input towards either side, and will only state the cold and solid, yet truthfull facts for each round and each post that is meant to be judged. MATCHES! ROUND 1 *Eden Vs Kodi - Winner Eden *Keyomi vs Connor- Winner Connor *Anatsujin vs Shin *Daisuke vs Some dude- Winner Daisuke *Leon vs Jackie *Akira vs Kin Category:GMAF Category:GMAF 3